nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Duro Air Strike
Duro Air Strike is a strategic bombing campaign conducted against the Duro industrial area in order to deprive the Parpaldia side of the war-capacity during the war between Japan and Parpaldia. It is second strategic bombing operation clash following the Esthirant Air Strike. Location Duro is the industrial city on the eastern coast of Parpaldia. This city is the major city of the industrial center of the Parpaldia Empire. A shipyard has been built along the coast to build battleships and marshals. In addition to this shipyard, there were factory areas in the eastern part of the city where the factories were dense. This factory zone includes weapons such as artillery and muskets used by the Imperial Army of Parpaldia, ammunition, soldiers, horses, and armor worn on the ground dragon. All industrial products, from clothing to daily necessities, are made. This is exactly the cornerstone of the industrial power of the Parpaldia Empire. In addition, operating such factories and manufacturing products and weapons naturally requires a large number of people. So, the northern and southern parts of the city, Duro, had settled settlements for these people who live here. The Parpaldia Empire accepted many migrant workers from other countries to make up for this. For this reason, “separation” was being carried out, with the northern part of Duro being the residence of Parpaldia Empire, and the southern part being a residence for migrant workers. Also, a short distance west of the city of Duro, one of the three major bases of the Parpaldia Imperial Army “Duro Defense Corps Army Base” was built, and wyvern lords and over hundred thousands army troops were deployed. The port of Duro also had a fleet of more than 100 ships, including battleships and dragons. Offensives Japan Air Self-Defense Force aircrafts and Japan Maritime Self Defense Force aircrafts launched to Parpaldia’s industrial city, Duro where locate largest industrial zone and military base from Mu’s airfield in the Kingdom of Altarus and airport in the Principality of Qua-Toyne. First, with the support of JASDF’s E-767 aircraft, JASDF’s F-2 aircrafts, the air defense mission, attacked the 11th Dragon Knights of First Squadron and Second Flight Squadron with the type 99 air-to-air missiles on the eastern sea. All wyvern lords were annihilated. Next, two JASDF’s F- 2 aircrafts attacked 10 dragon knights on the wyvern lords with 90-type air-to-air missiles and machine guns. The rest of them were annihilated by the subsequent four F-2 missile attacks. Then, 70 P3C patrol planes, escorted by 6 F-15J aircrafts reforms and 4 F-2 aircrafts, invade the city of Parpaldia, Duro. At this time, the Duro Defense Corps intercepts the anti-air magic light gun (which was smuggled for research from the Holy Milishial Empire, only one gun for verification, but it was used completely because it was completely pursued. The magic load was extraordinarily long) that was being analyzed. As a result, one of the P3C patrol plane was hit by the engine and escaped the crash, but gave up the strategy and returned to Iwakuni base. This was the only result of the Parpaldia army throughout the war. Immediately afterwards, the anti-air magic light gun is crushed by the F-2 aircraft’s machine gun sweep. After that, wyvern lords went up to intercept, but was annihilated by the missile attack of the escort aircraft. Carpet bombing by BP-3C takes place the Duro Defense Military Base and factory areas are destroyed. However, the residential area was not subject to bombing, and there was almost no damage to private houses. Aftermath The results of this strategy, Parpaldia Empire, possibly win this war, let alone the possibility to escape defeat becomes more difficult. At this point, the imperial weapons production capacity was destroyed, and it was impossible to reconstruct the military that was heavily worn out in the battle with Japan. It is unclear whether the JASDF RF-4E reconnaissance conducted during the Esthirant air strike was conducted during the Duro air strike. Back in Parpaldia capital, Parpaldia Empire's top government officials with emperor including Remille, department heads, and aides for each department were all shocked and speechless when one of the military aides reported them about the destruction from the Duro. Emperor Ludius was totally crushed as his desperate hope to get the army back in shape was ruined. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles